


Heat of the Moment (Destiel)

by seductivecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean and Mental Health Issues, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivecas/pseuds/seductivecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is just trying to make it day by day. His loneliness and terrifying nightmares are taking control of his messed up life. Little does he know that his life will change forever when he meets Castiel, a man whose pain and suffering mirrors his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment (Destiel)

"You can't escape me Dean. You're going to die. And this? This is what you're going to become."

Dean Winchester backed away into the nearest wall, cowering as his nightmare came to life. Black eyes, his own black eyes, burning a hole into his skull. The leather jacket, the worn necklace strung around its neck, the knowing smirk. It was all so familiar. Maybe because the devilish man torturing Dean was Dean himself...as a demon.

Dean's knife had been kicked away by the monster long ago and his gun was nowhere to be found, even though Dean had been holding it a few seconds before. The demonic version of himself crept closer, threatening.

Dean no longer cared. He wanted to die and end it all. There was no reason to live with himself anyways. A failure, that's all he was. He couldn't even do his one and only job: protect his helpless younger brother Sammy.

Sammy was dead now, shredded by Dean's evil twin's knife.

Even as Dean closed his eyes, giving himself up to the demon, he could still see the black orbs behind his eyes. Watching him, waiting for something, it seemed. But what?

...

Dean woke up, sweating and breathing heavily, at 7:00 on a Tuesday morning to his alarm clock blaring "Heat of the Moment". Usually Mr. Winchester would've pulled some dance moves or at least bobbed his head to the loud music coming through his speakers, but this particular morning he just lay in bed, staring at a spider in the crack on the ceiling. Groaning, Dean rolled over straight out of his queen bed and onto the hardwood floor with a yelp.

Good thing Sammy wasn't around to see that, Dean thought to himself, but then stopped. Sammy. His responsibility. Where was he? Dean shot up off the floor like a squirrel up a tree as he recalled his nightmare and with it his worst fears: demon!Dean and mutilated Sam. But Dean ignored the sinking feeling in his gut. He knew that Sam was off at college. Hopefully partying it up, but probably just studying hard with his nose in a big book. Resisting the urge to call his little brother, Dean sat down on his bed, pouted a little, and rubbed his bottom. It hurt from falling off the bed earlier.

Staring around the room, which was empty except for some old band posters and his super soft bed, Dean remembered that he was truly alone. Ironic, because this used to be one of his nightmares.

After cutting himself off completely from his emotionally abusive father, John, Dean had moved into his own little, rundown house when Sam went off to college a month ago. The house needed some fixing up, just like Dean himself, but Dean had no motivation to change anything. Dean didn't even bother cleaning up the cobwebs that had spread from the corners of the house to all along the high ceilings.

Dean's reason to live was his little brother. Now that Sam was gone, nothing was the same. 

He missed Sammy and the way he was always doing research on his laptop. He missed the puppy dog look on his brother's face when he wanted to get his way. He missed the boy's genuine smile and how he seemed to fill up a room with his laughter and moose-like figure.

Dean had nobody now. A l o n e.

And freakin' Sam would have teased Dean endlessly for acting like a chick.

"Shit", Dean muttered to himself and rubbed the back of his neck. His hair was standing straight up. Shaking off the usual chill of loneliness and the creepy nightmare, Dean sauntered downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge to find only some leftover fries and a six pack, Dean grabbed a beer and set off to his garage to check on his baby. She was the only thing that truly loved him in this house, he thought, but then decided that sounded a bit creepy.

Dean opened up the creaky door to the garage and flipped on the lights. They were flickering, but Baby shone as bright as the Los Angeles sun outside. Prancing over to his most prized possession, Dean stroked his '67 Chevy Impala's hood. Running his hands over her glossy windshield, Dean's eyes skimmed over the shiny surface. All of a sudden, Dean did a double take. His 'pala had a nice, big dent on the passenger side door.

"Fuck." Dean shouted, throwing a nearby wrench from his workbench at the garage door. It whistled through the air and slammed into the metal surface with a clang, leaving a dent quite like the one in the Impala.

Sighing, the Winchester boy turned his back on the Impala and the banged up garage door. He stalked away from the ruined mess that was his life. Dean could never seem to fix his fucked up situation, no matter how hard he tried. Walking quickly away, his head turned quickly to whisper,

"I'll be back to fix you, I swear".

...

Since Dean had the day off work, he decided to go check out the neighborhood a bit more. He had moved here almost over four weeks ago, yet he had barely been outside of his ramshackle house (besides going to the nearby bar/restaurant for drinks and hot women/men of course).

Slim pickings here in this town, but Dean didn't care. The more sex, the better.

Dean had no idea that within a few hours, his life here would be completely different. All because of one man by the name of Castiel.

hi guys! i'm going to be updating very soon. comment SOMETHING below! if you have any suggestions for this story and if you want something specific just let me know ;)


End file.
